


Rain

by echo_of_words



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (a tiny bit), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing an umbrella, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: A rainstorm prevents Hinata from going home after practice, and he ends up having to sleep over at Kageyama's place. Stuff happens, and it turns out they're going to have to share Kageyama's bed. Hinata isn't sure he's going to survive the night lying next to an attractive guy, but he'll certainly try.Kageyama thinks he probably shouldn't have invited someone he might have romantic feelings for to sleep over at his house, but it's too late now, so he figures he's just going have to hope for the best.(Or, alternatively, me seeing how many tropes I can fit in one oneshot and having a lot of fun with it.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> The WIP title for this was literally "tropefest", or "how many clichés can i fit into one Kagehina oneshot". (The answer turned out to be five, and I had a lot of fun with it.) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!!
> 
>  **Warnings:** Thunderstorms, minimal swearing, implied nightmares, food, a tiny bit of crying

Tobio’s watching the rain pouring down, focusing on the sound of the torrents of water soaking the already wet ground. He’s always liked rain—the sound of it is very relaxing to him, and it’s a million times better than hot sunny weather anyway.

In the corner of his eye, he sees Hinata’s shock of orange hair moving around as he paces in a circle on the balcony several feet away from Tobio, talking to somebody on the phone. Tobio assumes he’s asking somebody to come pick him up; he isn’t really listening, though. He doesn’t want to eavesdrop, and he’d rather focus on the rain while he has the chance before he has to go home.

Of course, he could already _be_ on the way home. Apart from Hinata, all the other members of the volleyball club have left or been picked up already. The current storm started about an hour earlier than the weather forecast this morning said it was going to start, and while Tobio doesn’t mind (he lives quite close to the school, so he’ll just put up the hood of his raincoat and walk), he does wonder what Hinata’s going to do. After all, he lives on the other side of the mountain, and he can’t exactly ride his bike in this weather.

Something seems off for a second, and Tobio realises that Hinata’s finished his phone call, so the sound of his voice is absent now, leaving only the sound of the rain pouring down.

“Oi, Hinata.” Tobio decides he might as well ask and looks over at Hinata. “How are you going to get home? Is someone going to pick you up?”

“Me? Oh, uh, well…” Hinata rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish. “Well, my mom doesn’t have a car, and I can’t exactly ride my bike in this, so she suggested that I try to find a friend who lives closer to school who’ll let me sleep over, but everyone’s gone home already, so I guess I’ll just wait for the rain to stop and then, uh, wheel my bike home.”

“I’m still here,” Tobio points out (and then immediately regrets it, but he’s committed now). “You could stay over at my place.”

Hinata looks up at him with a hopeful look in his eyes. “Are you sure? Will your parents mind?”

Tobio shrugs. “They’re both away on business trips for work at the moment, so I’ve got the place to myself. They’ve said I can call Onee-san in an emergency, but I don’t think they’ll mind if I let you use the guest futon.”

A voice somewhere in the back of his mind is telling him that this is a terrible idea and inviting someone who he may or may not have romantic feelings for (he’s still trying to work this stuff out. Feelings are _hard_ ) over for the night is _not_ something he should be doing, but he pushes that voice out of his mind. Hinata needs somewhere to stay, after all. He isn’t just going to leave him to stand here until the rain stops in… well, who knows _how_ many hours this storm will go on for.

Hinata sighs with what Tobio can only assume is relief. “Oh, thank you so much, I promise I’ll never call you Bakageyama again—”

“Shut up, you aren’t keeping that promise.” Tobio turns and pulls up the hood of his raincoat before starting to walk down the steps. “Come on, dumbass.”

Hinata quickly types something on his phone (Tobio assumes he’s texting his mother about having found a place to stay) before stuffing it in his bag and running down the steps after Tobio, nearly tripping down them in the process and only barely managing to catch himself on the railing.

Tobio looks up at him, one eyebrow raised. Hinata, evidently trying to pretend that didn’t just happen, sticks his nose in the air and walks down the steps with seemingly as much dignity as he can muster.

They reach the bottom of the steps and Tobio’s about to step out into the rain when—

“Uh, Kageyama? Do you have an umbrella or something?”

Tobio turns. Hinata’s looking at the ground, his face slightly reddened. “I didn’t bring one, and I don’t have a raincoat either,” he adds sheepishly.

Tobio sighs and unzips his bag to dig around for the umbrella he always has with him out of habit, and throws it at Hinata, who only just manages to catch it. “Here you go, dumbass.”

“Thanks!” Hinata opens it and does a little bounce as he steps out into the rain. “Oooo, do you think there’ll be puddles at the side of the road to jump in?”

“What are you, a three-year-old?” Tobio mutters as they start walking towards the school gates. “Who over the age of five jumps in puddles anymore?”

“ _Me!_ ” Hinata says indignantly. “It’s _fun!_ Also, Natsu likes it when she has someone to do it with her. It’s my duty as a good older brother!”

 _Right._ Hinata has a younger sister. Tobio forgot about that part.

“You still shouldn’t do it now. Your shoes’ll soak through, and then you’ll probably end up complaining to me about it tomorrow because they won’t be dry yet.”

Hinata makes a grumbling sound, but doesn’t say anything as they head to the school’s (now deserted) bike shed so he can grab his bike.

“Y’know, I don’t actually know where you live, Kageyama,” Hinata tells him as they exit the school gates and start walking towards Tobio’s house.

Tobio shrugs. “You never asked.”

“Hm, yeah, I guess.” There’s a short pause and they turn a corner. “Ooo, wait, so this’ll be like a sleepover! I can see what your house looks like and stuff!” Hinata bounces a little as he speaks, evidently unable to contain his excitement.

“There isn’t much to see,” Tobio says truthfully. “There’s no need to get so excited about it.”

“It’s the _concept_ that counts, though!”

Tobio has no idea what Hinata is trying to convey, but he doesn’t elaborate, so he decides to drop it and keep walking in silence.

They turn another corner and head down the hill towards Sakanoshita Store.

“Do you think Coach Ukai is there?” Hinata asks, evidently following the same train of thought as Tobio as they draw closer to it.

“Maybe.” Tobio shrugs. “Could be. I don’t have any money on me, though, so there’s no point checking inside.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” They fall silent again as they pass the shop and turn another corner. Tobio’s raincoat is completely soaked now, and he shivers at the uncomfortable wetness of it through the coat. (That’s the one thing he doesn’t like about rain—the feeling of wet fabric clinging to his skin. He prefers rain when he’s not out in it.)

Hinata seems to have noticed, too, because he looks up at Tobio and seems to hesitate for a second, before: “Uh— would you— I mean— do you wanna—” He breaks off and looks away, face red. “Do you wanna come under the umbrella?”

Tobio stares at him for a second, wondering briefly why Hinata is blushing.

_Oh. Wait. That’s like something straight of a shoujo manga._

He pushes that thought out of his mind. _It’s fine_ , he tells himself. And he doesn’t want to get any more soaked than he already is, so he isn’t going to pass up the offer.

“Yeah.”

Hinata moves closer and holds out the umbrella for him to take, still not looking at him. Tobio takes it and they keep walking in silence. He’s very aware of how close Hinata is to him, and tries not to focus on it too much. _Breathe normally. This is normal. This is fine._

“There _are_ puddles,” Hinata pouts. “And they’re good ones, too.”

“How is there a difference between different types of puddles? They’re all the same, dumbass.”

“No, these ones are good for jumping in because they’re not that deep,” Hinata explains, sounding for all the world like he’s explaining some deep and complicated science to him. “If they’re too deep, the water splashes up on your legs when you jump too hard. It’s better if they’re shallow so it doesn’t splash that much. But if they’re _too_ shallow, it doesn’t splash at all, and it’s no fun.” Hinata nods to himself. “So _these_ puddles are perfect for jumping!”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama tells him. It’s more of a reflex than anything; he supposes that explanation makes sense, even if it _is_ unnecessarily detailed for something as mundane as _jumping in puddles_.

“Hey!” Hinata exclaims, affronted. “I didn’t do anything _this_ time, I was just—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Kage sighs. “You’re still a dumbass, though.”

Hinata makes a “hmph” sound, but doesn’t retaliate, and the two of them walk the rest of the way in now relatively comfortable silence.

When they reach the house, Tobio’s raincoat and anything that wasn’t covered by it is completely soaked. He unlocks the door, closes the umbrella and the two of them enter, both of them taking off their shoes and stepping into the hallway without saying anything to each other. Tobio sets the umbrella against the wall in the genkan to let it dry off without the water getting everywhere.

“I’m gonna go get changed,” he tells Hinata, who’s standing there looking a little lost. “The living room is through there.” He points towards the door along the hallway. “You can leave your bag here.”

Hinata nods and sets his bag on the floor before disappearing through the door, seeming as though he’s deliberately avoiding eye contact. (Or maybe Tobio’s just imagining things.) 

Tobio hurries to his room, sets his bag down and changes quickly, not wanting to keep Hinata waiting too long. After a quick sweeping glance around his room to check that it’s presentable enough, he’s already halfway out the door before he remembers that Hinata’s clothes are probably soaked as well, as the wind was blowing pretty strongly and the umbrella wouldn’t have held off everything. After a quick internal debate, he decides to grab a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants from his closet and bring them along for Hinata to change into. He may be a dumbass, but he doesn’t deserve to have to wear wet clothes.

* * *

Several minutes later, the two of them are sitting on the couch in Kageyama’s living room. Shouyou’s changed into the clothes he brought him (which are, of course, too large for him, and he may or may not have been blushing when he first put them on because wearing someone else’s clothes is really a romance thing, isn’t it? Unless he’s read too many of those shoujo manga Yachi recommended to him and he’s overreacting?) and Kageyama brought him a glass of water. Now, it’s quarter to six, meaning they still have a lot of time until they need to go bed, and they’re going to have to find something to do until then and—

Oh, wait. While he’s on the subject of beds....

“Hey, Kageyama? Where am I gonna sleep?”

“Oh, on the guest futo—” Kageyama breaks off. “ _Fuck_ ,” he mutters to himself. “Uh— I just remembered that my mom lent out our guest futon to a family friend a while back, and we don’t have it back yet, so… would you be alright with sleeping on the couch?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, I don’t mind.” He really doesn’t; he’s just glad he found a place to sleep at all. He glances out of the window again. It hasn’t stopped raining; on the contrary, it seems to be even heavier than before now. _Definitely no chance of me going home tonight._

“Do you... wanna play video games or something?” Kageyama asks, tearing Shouyou out of his thoughts. “We have a Switch, so we could play Smash Ultimate.”

“Oh, uh, sure!” Shouyou thinks he’s played Smash, like, _once_ , when he was over at a friend’s house back in junior high, but he supposes this is an opportunity to learn. “I’m not exactly great at it, though,” he adds as Kageyama gets to his feet and walks over to the TV.

Kageyama presses a button on the console and the TV turns on, displaying the Switch’s start screen. “Prepare to lose, then.”

“Hey! I’ve hardly ever _played_ before!”

“Well, you’re playing now. Learn by doing,” Kageyama says, shrugging. “Or dying.”

Shouyou does in fact end up doing both of those things, and a lot. He loses a lot of rounds, but he’s determined to beat Kageyama eventually, and just when they’ve both agreed that they should make dinner soon, he _finally_ manages to knock off all of Kageyama’s stock lives and win a round.

He punches the air. “Ha! I _said_ I’d beat you eventually!”

Kageyama gets up from the couch and stretches. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles. “Well, you’re gonna have to train a bit more than that to beat me at volleyball.”

“I will!” Shouyou jumps to his feet as well. “What are we having for dinner?”

“I was thinking curry rice?” Kageyama says, walking over to the TV to turn off the console. “It’s pretty simple to make.”

“Ooh, yeah, sure!” Shouyou’s helped his mother make curry rice before, so he thinks he remembers how it works. “Hey, Kageyama, are you good at cooking?”

“...Good enough.” Kageyama leaves the room and Shouyou follows him to the kitchen.

“Good enough for what?”

“Good enough to know how to make curry rice. Come on, if you’re here you might as well help me chop ingredients.”

With Kageyama directing, the two of them cut up onions, potatoes and carrots and get the rice cooker going, and Shouyou watches and fidgets with a loose string in his hoodie pocket as Kageyama stirs the ingredients around in the pan.

“So, what are we gonna do after dinner? More Smash?” he asks, mostly to fill the silence currently only broken by the sizzling of the vegetables in the pan.

“I guess. Or… do we have any homework due tomorrow?”

Shouyou groans. “Yeah, we have that one Japanese assignment, and Yachi-san asked us to do that one English exercise too. I left mine at home, though.”

“...Right.” Kageyama sounds about as motivated about that as Shouyou feels. “Well, I guess we should get it over with, right?”

“Yeeeeeeah,” Shouyou grumbles. “But I’m gonna finish it faster than you.”

“In your dreams.”

The rest of the time until the food is done is filled with comfortable banter and more playful teasing (at least, Shouyou hopes it’s playful. He can never quite tell with Kageyama), and once it’s done, they end up having an impromptu competition to see who can eat their curry rice the fastest. It’s still very hot, so it ends up being kind of a disaster, but Shouyou wins by several seconds. He grins smugly at Kageyma’s disgruntled expression, but doesn’t say anything and just gets up to put his bowl in the dishwasher.

“So. Homework time?” he offers half-heartedly once they’re done in the kitchen and back on the living room couch.

“I guess.” Kageyama still doesn’t sound particularly willing either, but seems to have resigned himself to his fate.

Shouyou goes to get his bag from the hallway and Kageyama heads to his room to fetch his own. They set up their things on the coffee table and start doing their assignments, and Shouyou doesn’t know half of the answers but he just writes whatever first comes to mind because _he needs to finish before Kageyama._

He pauses for a second to take a sip from his glass of water, but in his haste to continue his work, his hand slips and he drops the glass, causing it to spill all over his lap, the couch, and—to his dread—the homework assignment he was halfway through doing.

“Oh— oh no shoot I’m so sorry—”

“Dumbass, Hinata!” Kageyama yells, grabbing his homework before the expanding puddle on the table can reach it.

“I’m really sorry I’ll clean it up—” Shouyou is panicking, he really didn’t _mean_ to spill the water, his hand just kind of slipped, and oh no Kageyama’s face is _terrifying_ and he might not live until tomorrow after all and—

Kageyama closes his eyes for a few moments, then opens them again and sighs. “Stay here, dumbass, I’ll get some paper towels. And _another_ pair of sweatpants.”

Shouyou stares after him as he leaves the room. _Did he just… not get angry at me? Even though I did something stupid?_

When Kageyama returns, he’s holding some paper towels and a pair of sweatpants identical to the one Shouyou is currently wearing, the latter of which he holds out to him. Shouyou takes it and deliberately doesn’t make eye contact as he steps past Kageyama out into the hallway and closes the sliding door behind him, changing quickly and going to hang up the old pair with where Kageyama told him to put the rest of his wet clothes.

When he gets back to the living room, Kageyama is wiping at the seat of the couch with the paper towels, although as the couch isn’t leather and doesn’t have a covering, it’s not working very well.

“You, uh, probably won’t be able to sleep here tonight,” he informs Shouyou as he steps closer to watch what he’s doing.

“Oh, that’s fine, I’ll sleep on the floor, it’s only just one night.” Shouyou doesn’t really _want_ to sleep on the floor, it doesn’t exactly sound _comfortable_ , but he doesn’t want to sleep on a wet couch either, and he doesn’t see any other options.

“No.”

“What?” Shouyou stares at him. _Where else am I supposed to sleep, then?_

“It’ll make you sore, and then you won’t be able to play volleyball properly tomorrow, and I need you to be able to do that so we can practice that new quick we’ve been trying. It’d be easier for you to just share my bed.”

Shouyou feels heat rising to his cheeks. “I— are you sure?”

“If it means I don’t have to deal with you complaining all day tomorrow, then yes.” Maybe Shouyou is just imagining things, but Kageyama seems to be deliberately avoiding eye contact. “And… well, I’m assuming you don’t _want_ to sleep on the floor.”

“I— no, I don’t,” Shouyou admits. “Well— I guess that works, then. If… if you’re okay with it.”

“I suggested it, dumbass, of course I’m okay with it.”

“Right. Yeah. Okay.” Shouyou knows he’s still blushing, he can _feel_ the warmth in his face and the tips of his ears, but he’s doing his best to try to will it away. _This is just because he wants me to be able to play volleyball tomorrow. It’s got nothing to do with—_

“Also, you’re going to have to redo that.” Kageyama gestures to Shouyou’s sodden homework. “I don’t think Fujisaki-sensei is going to accept it like that.”

* * *

Several hours of homework and more Smash later, they’re lying in bed, and Shouyou thinks this is probably the most nervous he’s ever been just from _lying down_. (Granted, he’s not usually lying down next to intimidating and kind-of-very-attractive guys, but that’s beside the point.)

He’s perched on the very edge of the bed, debating with himself whether the possibility of falling off the bed overnight is worth being as far away from Kageyama as possible because _oh god this is embarrassing_ and he’s never going to fall asleep like this, is he?

Then, he has to grab the edge of the bed as he nearly does topple to the floor, and clings onto the bedsheet, resigning himself to the fact that he’s just not going to sleep tonight.

“Oi, Hinata. Move in a bit. I can hear you fidgeting with the bedsheet. You’re gonna fall.”

Shouyou is suddenly quite glad that the light is turned off so Kageyama can’t see him blushing as he moves a couple of inches backwards. However, now he’s even _more_ aware of Kageyama behind him, and now that he’s focusing on it he can hear his breathing along with distant thunder from outside and wow this is worse than he thought it would be.

Eventually, Kageyama’s breathing evens out, so Shouyou assumes he’s fallen asleep. Careful not to wake him up, he moves a little closer to the edge of the bed again, and after a few minutes, he also finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Tobio’s woken up by the sound of distressed whimpers. It takes a second for him to remember what happened the day before, and another for him to realise that the noises are coming from Hinata. He’s rolled over to face Tobio in his sleep, and from the light spilling in through the crack in the curtains Tobio can see that Hinata’s face is twitching slightly, and he looks… scared.

“No, please,” he’s muttering to himself. “No— no, don’t—”

Tobio feels panic rising up in his chest. He knows he should do something, but what? Should he wake Hinata up? How does he do that without making this weird? Should he even be thinking about whether it’s weird or not when Hinata’s clearly very distressed, and his first priority should be to help him not be distressed anymore? What if—

He takes a deep breath. _This isn’t the time to be thinking about things like that._ He moves his hand to shake Hinata’s shoulder a little.

“Oi, Hinata. Wake up,” he says quietly. “Hinata. _Hinata._ ”

Hinata jerks awake, half sitting up and blinking rapidly. “What—”

“It’s okay,” Tobio says hastily. “It’s okay, it’s fine, everything’s fine. You looked like you were having a bad dream, so I—”

“Oh. Yeah. Right.” Hinata sinks to lie back down. “I… oh. Right.”

“...Are you okay?” Tobio asks tentatively.

“I— uh— yeah. I just… bad dream.” Hinata’s voice is a little shaky. “I— yeah.”

There’s a pause. “Do you… wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Hinata shakes his head. “No, I’d… I’d rather not.”

“Alright.”

Silence falls between them. Tobio still feels like he’s supposed to be doing something, comforting Hinata in some way, but again he doesn’t know _how_ and this entire situation is so incredibly far from how the two of them usually interact and oh god wait Hinata’s face is scrunching up like he’s going to cry and what is Tobio supposed to _do?_

“Can— uh,” Hinata starts, his voice still shaking. “Would you be okay with…” There’s a short pause, and then his voice is very small. “Can I have a hug?”

Tobio thinks he _melts_ a little inside as Hinata finally makes eye contact with him, and there’s definitely too many emotions swirling around inside him at the moment but that doesn’t matter because Hinata looks so _lost_ and Tobio just wants to comfort him and make whatever’s making him sad go away and never return.

“...Yeah. Yeah, you can.” Tobio opens his arms, and Hinata crawls into them and wow, he’s colder than Tobio expected. He wraps his arms around Hinata, who just seems to kind of melt into Tobio’s body, and he hopes that he’s able to give him at least a little comfort.

* * *

Shouyou thinks he’s going to cry because Kageyama is so _warm_ , and while he thinks he might end up regretting this decision in the morning, or at the very least making Kageyama agree to never speak of this again, currently he couldn’t care less because this is one of the most comforting things he’s ever felt. Kageyama’s arms enveloping him just make him feel _safe_ , and honestly? Right now, he never wants Kageyama to let him go again.

“Thank you,” he whispers, so quietly he isn’t even sure that Kageyama can hear him. He must hear, though, because then the hug tightens briefly, and Shouyou feels like there’s a big bubble of emotion blowing up in his chest. (And if a few tears do leak out onto Kageyama’s shirt, that’s not of anyone’s concern right now.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: When I wrote the line "He prefers rain when he's not out in it.", my dumbass brain immediately provided me with the mental image of Kageyama going "rain, I'm gay" and then looking very disgruntled, and I wanted to share that image with y'all.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Cone say hi on Tumblr [@echo-of-words](https://echo-of-words.tumblr.com)


End file.
